


"Thank you, Hide"

by centipedesandfandoms



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: HidexKaneki, I Don't Even Know, M/M, black-haired Kaneki, hide is a precious cinnamon roll, so is kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipedesandfandoms/pseuds/centipedesandfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki is at Hide's house, trying to adjust to everything that has happened and trying to get comfortable. </p>
<p>Just a cute little HidexKaneki fic with black-haired Kaneki and Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Thank you, Hide"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ok so this is just a quick thing I wrote in like two seconds so... Anyways so pretty much Hide was able to rescue cute little Kaneki before Jason was able to torture him, so now they are at Hide's place all happy. Yeah so I hope you like it!

Kaneki wrapped the warm blanket around his shoulders tighter, still shaken up from what had happened a few hours before. Memories from earlier started flooding his mind, and he closed his eyes and breathed a deep breathe out, trying to clear his mind. He opened his eyes as he heard his friends footsteps coming from the kitchen and looked up to see Hide's smiling face. "I made you a cup of coffee," says the boy with a smile. "But, um, I don't know how it tastes. I've never really made coffee before." He hands Kaneki the warm cup, Kaneki looking at the cup with the tiniest bit of concern. The black-haired boy stared into the coffee. _Well, it LOOKS normal…_ he thought to himself.  _Well, Hide made it so, I mean, how bad can it be?_ He looked up at his friend who was watching him eagerly. Hide moved and sat down right next to the boy, his eyes almost telling Kaneki to try it. Kaneki looked back down at his cup, wondering why he felt so uneasy about the coffee. Swallowing back his unease, he brought the cup to his lips, and was filled instantly with a warm sensation that seemed to spread all the way down to his toes. He brought the cup back down from his lips, and looked at his friend with a smile. "It's really good."

"Are you sure? You're not just saying that for me right? Because you don't have to I understand we can go-"

Kaneki grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little, looking straight into his friends eyes. "It's really good Hide. Thank you."

Hide blushed a little at his friends compliment, but quickly covered it up. "No problem. So, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Hide turned the tv on and chose something that they both liked and then stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. When he came back into the living room, Kaneki had spread himself out acrossed the couch, resting his head on the armrest. Hide smiled at the sight of his friend. He went over to the couch, and before Kaneki could stop him, he laid himself besides Kaneki and put his head on his chest. 

"Hi-Hide!" Kaneki sputtered in surprise, hoping it was too dark for his blush to show. 

"You just looked so warm and comfy," Hide said with his eyes closed. 

Kaneki sighed, knowing that his friend had made up his mind. He shifted around a bit, but quickly realized how nice it was to have Hide right beside him. Kaneki was enveloped in Hide's warmth, and found himself feeling safer than he had in a while. Everything was going to be okay, even if he was a ghoul. It would work. And Hide would be there to help him and protect him. Hide would always be there for him.

Kaneki noticed his friend's breathes had turned soft and rhythmic and let out a soft laugh. Hide always fell asleep fast. Kaneki ran his fingers gently through his friends hair, a soft gentle smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

_Thank you, Hide._

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. In the future I hope my pieces are better, I just wrote this really quickly. because I wish this was how it really ended. Actually I wish it ended many different ways, but here is one way I wished it ended. Anyways comment what you thought I guess? Thanks :)


End file.
